Solo Marinette
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette le gustaría que una vez, alguien la viera a ella y no solo a Ladybug. (Luka x Marinette)


_Salió por fin Luka bitches :D_

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Solo Marinette**

Marinette amaba ser Ladybug, ya saben los Super poderes, la fuerza, la adrenalina para salvar a las personas, eran algo que ella no cambiaría por nada. Claro que al inicio no estaba segura de eso, pero casi un año después de haber aceptado, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Ser la fuerte y confiada mariquita que salvaría el día, le provocaba una gran sensación cálida en su pecho, ante la confianza que tenía Paris en ella. Casi no había ningún punto negativo en ser el súper héroe de moda en Paris.

Casi…

—Ella es asombrosa—había dicho Adrien cuando hablaba con Nino, causando que su amigo solo riera conociendo su discurso de siempre.

Si bien hablaba de ella, Marinette no sentía tanta emoción como al inicio, claro que era asombrosa, Ladybug por supuesto.

No ella.

Marinette solamente era la adorable amiga de Adrien que se sentaba detrás de él, que lo acosaba (esto no era necesariamente de conocimiento del rubio) y que siempre le sonreía. Claro que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión, prácticamente gritado sus sentimientos al aire, besado el camino que pisaba.

Pero no, Adrien solo veía a Ladybug y no a Marinette.

Era frustrante.

Ella quería gritar en medio de clases que era Ladybug, solamente para ver si aun así Adrien la vería de igual manera, si volvería a decir la frase "somos solo amigos" que siempre parecía romper un poco de su corazón. Por supuesto que no haría semejante locura, Tikki la mataría antes de pensarlo y había prometido no revelar su identidad.

Alya había dicho miles de veces que tendría otra oportunidad, que Adrien la notaria y serian la pareja que siempre quiso ser. Lo cual sonaba bien para ella, pero pasaba y pasaba el tiempo, sin ningún cambio entre ambos, lo cual la estaba matando.

Si tan solo pudiera verla.

Tal vez era el karma, tal vez ella también había herido anteriormente a alguien.

Frustrada solo veía como Adrien alababa una y otra vez a Ladybug, lo cual estaba bien, de forma indirecta la alabanza era para ella, pero también le gustara que viera la otra parte, a Marinette. Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, dos caras de la misma moneda, pero al fin y cuentas, la misma moneda.

—Te regresare después el cuaderno—dijo de pronto Juleka con una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo sus apuntes de química.

Le sonrió de forma algo deprimida, antes de aceptar que era mejor no pensar en cosas tan deprimentes. Adrien amaba a Ladybug de forma platónica, solo era cuestión de tiempo, como Alya decía, para que también le quisiera a ella.

Camino con Alya de regreso a su hogar, donde su amiga claramente quería reconfortarla como siempre, con algún loco plan para poder conquistar a Adrien. Casi hubiera querido la aparición de un akuma, sabía que era algo terrible, pero eso hubiera distraído de forma majestuosa su mente. Su amiga estaba sentada frente a su computadora ahora riendo sobre algún chiste que le enviaron por teléfono, probablemente de Nino.

Sintió un poco de celos, de ver a su amiga tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo alegre de que Alya le diera la oportunidad a alguien tan amable como Nino.

—Marinette alguien te busca—hablo su madre de pronto, causando que ella se pusiera de pie para abrir la puerta de su habitación confusa.

Alya estaba ahí en su cuarto, quien era la única que se presentaba en su hogar a todas horas, generalmente sus otras amigas enviaban un mensaje para avisar que estarían ahí. Mientras caminaba noto un mensaje de Juleka, informando sobre que le enviaría su cuaderno pronto, lo que le sorprendió. Apenas habían pasado unas tres horas de su salida de clase.

Y que era eso de enviar.

No sería mejor decir que iría.

¿Se equivocó al escribir?

Abrió la entradilla de su habitación aun confusa, quedando en shock cuando unos ojos celestes le recibieron, cerrando de golpe la entrada causando un gemido de dolor de parte del nuevo invitado.

—Niña que rayos—se queja Alya sorprendida por el sonido, dejando su teléfono de lado y caminando donde ella.

Quien aún sigue en shock.

Sus acciones vuelven a su mente y abre la puerta con cara de completo horror, al encontrar en efecto a Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka, ahora en el suelo sosteniendo su nariz, que tenía un líquido rojo saliendo por ella. Alya a su lado jadeo de forma incrédula y ella sinceramente quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, probablemente porque la tierra estaba tan avergonzada como ella.

.

Momentos después.

.

Luego de ese primer encuentro bastante vergonzoso, ambas hicieron pasar a Luka a su habitación donde tenía un baño personal para lavar su nariz, que para su gloriosa suerte, no estaba rota. Aun así uso uno de sus pañuelos para que este tapara su nariz hasta que dejara de sangrar, su madre al escuchar el accidente, también pareció incrédula y trajo una gran bandeja con postres, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor. Para su desgracia el chico no parecía enojado, se reía amablemente sobre todo el asunto restándole importancia.

Tal vez si hubiera estado enojado, hubiera sido mejor para ella.

Esto la hacía sentir peor.

—Tranquila Marinette, fue un accidente—dijo intentando tranquilizarle, por lo que sonrió algo tímida aun.

Alya rápidamente sonrió de forma maliciosa, antes de usar una excusa poco convincente y desaparecer del lugar.

Quiso gruñir de forma infantil, ante su amiga tan obvia. Desde aquel día del concierto en el hogar de Juleka, su amiga había dado claras insinuaciones que podría gustarle Luka, claro que le gustaba, era un chico genial, asombroso y amable con ella, pero aun así ella amaba a Adrien. Pero aun así Alya había dicho que debería expandir su mente y que Luka era alguien con quien podría hacerlo, un buen partido.

Así que las pocas veces que se habían visto, su amiga aprovechaba para dejarles a solas.

Pero después del accidente, dado que el chico aun la colocaba nerviosa con su presencia, le hubiera gustado tenerla a su lado como apoyo moral.

Este sonreía de forma amable, como siempre, era una sonrisa bonita. Era difícil para ella aceptarlo, siempre desde que conoció a Adrien, para ella siempre era Adrien y Adrien con mucho más Adrien. Después de Adrien, era la primera vez que conocía a un chico suficientemente genial, apuesto y amable, que le causara una impresión suficiente, para colocarla tan nerviosa como su rubio compañero de clase.

Le daba un mérito a Luka por eso.

—Juleka me dijo que ocupaba traerte este cuaderno, pero estaba ocupada con un trabajo con Rose, así que me ofrecí voluntario—musito este dándole su cuaderno de química que acepto algo tímida.

Volteo a verlo, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la sangre en su pañuelo, ya seca, pero aun así sangre.

—Tal vez no fue la mejor idea—murmuro señalando el pañuelo ahora en la mesa, la sangre se había detenido.

Pero Luka solo sonrió tranquilamente.

—Tengo muchos postres y puedo verte, no veo un mal pago un poco de sangre—murmuro con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros.

El rojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

Eso era otra cosa de Luka que admiraba, no solo su música, sino también la forma de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, sin parecer afectado y aun así sonar tan sincero que la avergonzaba. Como si verla en realidad fuera algo genial, ya quisiera que Adrien pensara eso de ella, pero al menos que tuviera un traje rojo con puntos negros, para Adrien no era tan genial estar con Marinette.

No si no era Ladybug.

Pero Luka era diferente, él apreciaba estar a su lado.

Era una sensación cálida el ser apreciada solo por su identidad civil.

—Veo que estas obsesionada por el chico—hablo de repente Luka antes de masticar un pan dulce, viendo tranquilamente por todo el lugar.

¿El chico?

Su rostro perdió el color al ver todas sus parecer forradas por imágenes de Adrien, lo que causo que gimiera de vergüenza ocultando su rostro con ambas manos. Sabía que Luka no se burlaría de ella, era demasiado amable, pero no era algo que quisiera que todo el mundo conociera.

Ojala pudiera morirse ahí mismo de vergüenza.

—Aunque admito que esto es un buen gusto—dijo Luka ahora señalando un poster de Jagged Stone.

Claro, él era un fan del hombre músico con su mascota cocodrilo.

¿Cómo hacía eso?

Pasarla de la vergüenza absoluta a una práctica calmada, como si tener un gran número de fotografías de un chico no fuera algo, sinceramente, perturbador para cualquier otra persona.

—No crees que es…raro—

—¿Qué te guste Jagged Stone?—

—Las fotos de Adrien—

Luka la miro fijamente sin su usual sonrisa, pero aun manteniendo su porte calmado ante casi cualquier situación. No es que ella quisiera hablar exactamente del tema, pero Alya no le decía nada, sus padres lo tomaban como algo normal y sus amigas, bueno ellas siempre lo apoyaban. Ver la situación desde un punto de vista objetivo, podría ayudarle a calmarse un poco, o tal vez solo quería hablar con alguien que fuera ajeno al tema, para ver su nivel de locura.

Un psiquiatra siempre es buena idea.

—Todos tenemos nuestros intereses Marinette, que te guste un chico no tiene nada de malo, si Adrien acepta tus sentimientos y los corresponde, es porque te quiere de cualquier manera, incluyendo tu parte obsesivo—habla calmadamente con su sonrisa.

No creía que estaba loca.

Eso era bueno.

—Aunque si disminuyes un poco de fotografías, tal vez logres no intimidarlo tanto—añadió de forma juguetona.

Ella sonríe un poco divertida por su respuesta.

Antes de darse cuenta el tema de Adrien fue dejado atrás, ambos hablando fervientemente sobre la música de Jagged, sobre su álbum y sus éxitos, Luka casi cae de espaldas cuando ella admitió con vergüenza haber diseñado una portada para uno de sus discos y este le dijo que esperaba que firmara el suyo cuando fuera a visitar a Juleka. Hablaron un poco más sobre música, hasta que este le pregunto sobre sus gustos y los diseños salieron de repente.

Le daba pena mostrar sus diseños a cualquiera que no fuera Alya y sus padres, pero Luka fue muy amable a la hora de verlos.

—Cuando seas una diseñadora famosa, espero me hagas descuento en tus ropas—

—Solo si me invitas a tus conciertos—

Ambos sonreirían de forma graciosa ante su broma privada, para seguir hablando. Luka resulto no ser bueno en video juegos, pero acepto el jugar uno cuando ella le invito, donde termino perdiendo pero riendo emocionado ya que nunca había jugado. Al parecer estaba tan metido en la música, que los demás hobbies no estaban si quiera en su lista.

Sus padres quienes curiosos como siempre, terminaron invitando al chico a cenar y este no se rehusó, lo cual no fue tan bueno, sus padres la avergonzaron toda la cena. No importaba que toda Francia, incluyendo a Luka, supiera que le gustaba Adrien, sus padres parecían divertidos en molestarlos juntos. Entonces luego de varias bromas sobre ambos, la cena termino y ella bajo para despedir a su amigo.

—Siento lo de mis padres—murmuro con vergüenza ajena y propia.

Pero Luka no parecía molestarle.

—Tranquila Marinette, tus padres son geniales, espero poder volver pronto—

—No te preocupes, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti—

Y lo dijo sinceramente.

Nadie estaría molesto por tener a Luka en su hogar, un chico adorable, maduro, amable y sonriente que parecía ser querido por todos.

Pero luego paso algo, que hizo que todo se congelara a su alrededor, el chico se había agachado lo suficiente para darle un beso de despedida en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios, como para pensar que fue un descuido. Su rostro pálido se había vuelto de color rojo tomate, viéndolo con ojos bien abiertos y la boca de igual forma.

Porque la sonrisa del chico, no era la sonrisa amable que tuvo toda la tarde, sino una más, cuál sería la palabra correcta, más coqueta que demostraba que lo anterior no había sido un accidente.

¿Pero cómo?

Él sabía que le gustaba Adrien, lo había prácticamente gritado en su cara con su habitación, aun así él…que rayos.

—Me alegra escucharlo Marinette—su nombre sonó como un ronroneo y su guiño fue demasiado descarado para hacer su rostro aún más rojo.

Antes de dejarla ahí misma congelada, con sus mejillas rojas a pesar de la noche y su corazón martilleando de forma alarmante.

Fue diferente a cuando Chat Noir confeso amar a Ladybug o cuando Adrien gritaba a los cuatro vientos que admiraba a mariquita. Era incluso diferente de Nathaniel aceptando querer a Marinette. Era la primera vez que un chico que le provocaba emociones tan confusas, hacía algo así para ella.

Solo para Marinette.

Corrió a su cuarto para chillar sobre su almohada despertando a Tikki de su siesta, sin detener su sonrojo durante unas cuantas horas.

.

Por otra parte Luka caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su hogar con las manos en sus bolsillos, ese día había sido una montaña rusa. Había notado desde la primera vez que vio a la chica, su interés claro en Adrien, pero no por eso él sentía menor interés, claro que no. No era que fuera un reto para él, aunque claro era emocionante la idea, era diferente. Marinette era una chica estupenda, fantástica y que le interesaba desde el primer instante que le vio, mucho antes de hablarle la primera vez.

Ver a la adorable chica de cabello azulado amiga de su hermana unos meses antes de conocerla, le había tocado en su interior, hablarle solo intensifico sus emociones.

Su hermana le había advertido sobre esto, sobre la chica interesada en Adrien, pero no le importaba. Adrien no parecía regresarle sus sentimientos y por ahora, eso le daba una ventaja, ya que no le era del todo indiferente, hoy lo había notado.

—Supongo que será interesante ver que pasa de ahora en adelante—murmuro para sí mismo con las mejillas algo rojas.

Esto era una canción bastante curiosa de tocar.

Pero lo haría por Marinette.

 **Fin**

 _Dios mío ese hombre es demasiado sexy para la vida :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
